carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fragment (1982)
Plot Overview Claudia is the one who got shot. Nick has her rushed to the hospital and then has Krystle whisked away. An officer comes to question her, however she is too disturbed to be questioned and everyone is shielding her. Everyone, except Fallon, who is more that willing to get Krystle for the police. Krystle tells the police that she and Claudia were struggling for the gun after Claudia was going to use it to kill Cecil. The police seems suspicious. The only person who could clear this up is Claudia. Unfortunately, the bullet lodged into the part of the brain that affects speech. Claudia being unable to speak, she cannot tell the police what happened that night. Alexis takes the news of Krystle's possible involvement in the shooting of Claudia as another opportunity to get back with Blake.No wonder Alexis is stalling in answering Cecil's request to marry him.That does not stop Cecil from trying and stopping by the studio for a booty call. The following morning, Cecil encounters Blake. Blake accuses Cecil of causing what happened to Claudia and how Krystle is being targeting by the police and finished it off by calling Cecil scum. Cecil retorts that Blake is nothing more than "common" and that he will not be judged by a "commoner". Later, the meeting Blake has set up with Logan turns to be a disaster. Blake does not actually meet Logan, though he is ushered into his suite in Las Vegas. Logan prefers to talk to his guest with his voice garbled as they look into a camera. Blake is willing to offer Logan the right to appoint two members to the Denver Carrington Board of Directors since Logan owns approximately 40% of Denver Carrington stock. Logan notes that he owns close to 50% and that his goal is to take over Denver-Carrington. Blake leaves angry, unaware that Logan Rhinewood is actually Cecil Colby. Steven is so upset that Sammy Jo does not want nor need him that he decides to sleep with a prostitute. But she thinks that he is not into women. Nick's operation on Claudia is a success. Even though she has barely recovered, Blake and Krystle rush over to Claudia's room and, with the help of Nick, ask her to clear Krystle. Krystle tries to get Claudia to remember what had happened with the gun. But, all Claudia can recall is that Krystle had stolen Matthew from her. Krystle is upset that Claudia does not remember, and, to make matters worse, the officer had come to the door and heard everything. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Al Corley ... Steven Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Lloyd Bochner ... Cecil Colby * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Dean (credit only) * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Carrington * James Farentino ... Dr. Nick Toscanni rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Peter Mark Richman ... Andrew Laird * Lance LeGault ... Ray Bonning * Ken Swofford ... Lt. Holliman * Aarika Wells ... Hooker * Tim O'Connor ... Thomas Crayford * Richard Pierson ... Intern * Ines Pedroza ... TV Commentator * Fred Holliday ... TV Commentator * Jan Jorden ... Nurse #1 * Diane Sommerfield ... Nurse #2 * Michael Joseph McDonough ... Paramedic Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * Edward Ledding .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer Info Alert * This episode aired two weeks after the previous episode. On March 31, 1982 ABC aired a music and comedy special "Cheryl Ladd... Scenes from a Special". * Edward Ledding was the original director of this episode but the producers were unsatisfied about his work (a lot of lines had to be ADR'd or looped) and asked Irving J. Moore to reshoot most of it. Production details * Shooting dates: from 25-Feb-1982 to 12-Mar-1982 (Due to principal cast illness in March, shooting on episodes 34, 35 and 36 was intermingled). * Filming Locations: 20th Century Fox studios; The Enchanted Hill (Beverly Hills), 1438 Peerless Place (Los Angeles); Phyllis Morris, 8772 Beverly Blvd (West Hollywood). * Deleted scene : Fallon visits Nick at the hospital. * Unfilmed scene : Blake and Andrew are welcomed by Ray Bonning at the airport. * Trivia: Alexis is seen watching The Love Boat on television, another Aaron Spelling production. Quotes * Alexis Carrington: Joseph's going to have a fit when he sees the mess I've made. Good!